


A reason to live

by Temeldy



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character(s), Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeldy/pseuds/Temeldy
Summary: She had no hope. Everything she had worked for crashed in front of her eyes and there was little she could do. Her revenge was the only thing she had lived for ever since that day. But now she had to find herself a new reason to life for. Is she going to turn her life around and finally do some good when offered the chance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that english is not my first language. If you find any mistakes in pronunciation please notify me about them ;) Also this is my first time publishing a fanfiction so please be nice to me <3 Now enjoy!

There is a slight disadvantage in being paralysed from the waist down. For example: you can’t kill the man who stole everything from you and left you with nothing left apart from your now miserable life. 

Ever since that car crash in which she lost everything she had including the feeling in her legs. It took years for her to finally start working on her so called terminal condition. Years of research went into developing a method for her to walk again. You might think why not take the easy way out and get prostethics? There was a point in her life when she considered this but new legs cost a fortune. And also she wanted to have her legs back not some man made metal device.

So she did what she had to started her research, gathered sponsors and even a promising partner in business. She knew that one day she’d walk again and it was only a matter of time until she had a breakthrough. Her only mistake was that she shared her discoveries with him first. Because then it was so easy for him to just take what he wanted and destroy her life. Well at least he tried. Sure he made a fortune off of her research but he did not consider the fact that she would come for him. 

She had never been the angry type, no in fact she had been the excact opposite. Caring, helping people always giving everything to the ones who needed it the most. But it only took one person to make her loose her believe in humanity. 

Of course she underwent surgery to test her discovery, even in this early stadium she was able to construct a mechanism to reattach her nerve system. Let’s just say she made an exoscelleton which was implanted in her body. It consists of 40 small and round circuit boards  
that go from her neck down to her hips, over her legs and arms and connect through an activator between her shoulder blades. If you remove the activator the entire system collapses. And thats exactly what he did. He took it from her but little did he know that her prototypes worked just as fine as her finished product. 

While she healed she continued her research. Turning her invention from a life changing device to a life ending one. See the big advantage of being a genius is that if you can think of it you can make it happen. So she figured out a way to turn the activator into a weapon itself and copy that design for smaller activators in her hands. You may now ask what these can do. That’s explained easily they turn the energy running through her body into either pulse or attraction mechanism that is channeled through the panels in her hands. 

And as the years went by and she turned herself into a weapon. Training everyday for the big day that was soon to come. The day where she would get her revenge. The day she would kill him.  
________________________________________________________________________

There was no training that could have prepared her for the moment of truth. There she stood panting, exausted and sweating in front of the man that took everything she’d worked for. He sat in his large office chair the only emotion was fear plastered on his face. 

“Well, well, well,” he steadied himself a calm look returning to his face.” If it isn’t Anna. I see you managed to take out all of my guards without a scratch.” She could still hear the fear in his voice she was not going to fall for him. And also she had a lot of scratches, probably one or two fractured rips. But she was not going to give in to the pain just yet. “Lukas Montgomery I see you build yourself an empire of my research. I am just here to get some business done.” She spat her anger rising. “Then let’s talk business I am sure we can find an agreement.” That Bastard seriously thought he would get out of this. “There is nothing you could offer me that would make up for the damage you caused. You took everything from me and I am going to return the favour.” Her smile grew wide, making her look like a lunatic. with these words she sprinted forward, grabbing him at his collar, lifting him up in the air. Her hands clenched around his throat. A manic laugh escaping her lips. He struggeled against her grip whining like a child for her to spare his life. He offered her money fame and fortune but she silenced him quickly by slamming him into his mahogany desk. By the time the table broke into two he at least had 4 fractured rips and a severe concussion. 

This was so satisfying, Anna laughed at his whimpering. This is exactly what she wanted to do for so many years. Him on the ground begging her for mercy. She wished for a camera to preserve these memories.

Suddenly there was shouting outside the heavy doors. They had sent reinforcements already? “Shit shit shit,” Anna cursed. She had to be fast now. She pulled out her gun pointing it at Montgomerys forehead. She was about to pull the trigger when an explosion knocked her of her feet. She smashed into the wall behind her screaming in pain as her already damaged body collided with the hard floor. 

“Whata beauty that was didya’ll see that!” A high pitched voice ripped through the silence after the explosion. “Shut up and move she must be here, secure the hostage and take her into custody!” Commands were yelled and Anna knew she was fucked. She wouldn’t be able to fight anyone in her condition but still she was not going to give up without a fight. That asshole was still alive. She scanned the room for her gun but was unable to locate it. So there was only one option. She reached for her back and pushed in the round activator. The smoke had cleared and she could identify at least four people. A man with silver gray hair, a beast of a man with a pig tattoo as well as a blond haired man whos hair was on fire and a slim woman with wings? What the hell is this circus. She sprinted towards the blond man first stretching out her arms. 

He did not see her comming and she was able to press her opened hand to his chest sending him flying backwards with a pulse from the panels installed in her hand. The silver haired man was quick to react and swung a fist at her. She quickly send a pulse in the direction of his hand sending her flying back. The man stumbled back but quickly regaining his composure. Anna on the other hand was unable to brush off the push that easy. She stumbled and fell to her knees breathing heavily. The wounds of her previous fights didn’t allow her to go on fighting.

In the corner of her eye she could see the winged woman carrying Montgomery out of the room. Anna attempted a sprint but was suddenly lifted up in the air. The huge man with the pig tattoo had picked her up as if she weighed nothing. He held her by the throat her feet hanging in the air. She struggled against his grip frustration building up as she saw the woman leave with that bastard. Anna tried to free herself, kicked scratched and bit him. Frustration kicked in. She was not going to make it, her years of training wasted. “Oi hoggie she’s a real feasty one ain’t she.” The blond man had managed to get up again and walked towards them. The man named Hoggie just huffed and stared at her. He held her up while the silver haired man reached for her hands to cuff them. 

Annas mind raced searching for some kind of escape. She raised her hands about to send a pulse towards her captor but before she managed to send it the man with the handcuffs punched her temple knocking her out.


End file.
